Night Time
by Ashlyn Alexander
Summary: It all started with a sock raid gone bad, which leads to the story of one family's struggles.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Caught  
  
I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Darkness had settled over the country. Everything was still. Everything but one house.  
  
Small feet quickly skimmed over the rickety steps from room to room, with expert silence. Frustrated the girl reaches a timid hand out and eases the last door open. Peering inside, brown eyes took in the new layout. Her eyes lingered on the new bed and the lump buried under the blankets.  
  
Shaking her head slightly she focused her mind on the mission at hand. Creeping to the foot of one bed she kneeled before the trunk and opened it. Shifting through letters and Quidditch magazines, she bit her tongue in disgust. "What," she cried out in anger, "Damn it Ron. Where are all of your bloody socks? Not one damn pair." Hissing, she got up and retreated to the door. Turning to look once more at the new bed she stopped. Should she? 'Would he mind?' she thought. Shrugging her shoulders she said, "Oh well, that doesn't ruddy well matter."  
  
Crossing the room again she stopped at the new bed and opened it's trunk. Instantly her eyes lit up, "Score." She whispered excitedly. Grabbing several sets, she closed the trunk and stood up.  
  
"Ginny?!?"  
  
She froze silently cursing herself and turning toward the voice.  
  
"Leave her alone! Not Ginny! Stop it! No!" the voice mumbled.  
  
'Oh no. He's dreaming." She thought sadly.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed she caught one of his hands causing him to thrash about more. "It's okay Harry," she cooed in his ear, "Everything's fine. I'm right here. They're gone, everyone's okay." Running her hands through her hair, she comforted the best she could. At the sound of her voice, he quieted slightly.  
  
Smiling, she brushed his hair back from his forehead and leaned in and gave him a small butterfly kiss over the now livid red scar.  
  
His movements stopped completely, but his eyes began to flutter. Ginny bolted up grabbing her haul and headed for the door.  
  
CREEAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!  
  
She cringed, 'Damn that floorboard!!' she thought while waiting for the explosion from Ron's side of the room.  
  
Nothing came.  
  
Turning, slowly, brown eyes met curious green eyes and she froze.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked, "What the hell are you doing up here? It's two in the morning."  
  
Grinning guiltily at being caught "Sorry," she replied, raising her hand, "Raid. They catch me if I do it during the day."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Well, it looks like you got your fix for the week." Ginny smirked  
  
"Night Harry"  
  
"Goodnight Gin," he replies, laying down. Stopping he looked at her again.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Swearing under his breath he grabbed his wand and muttered a silencing charm around Ron's bed.  
  
Seeing this, Ginny quickly backed to the door.  
  
"Weasley!" his demeanor changed to mock serious; "Those are my socks. ALL of my socks."  
  
Looking innocently at him she smirked, "Really? Huh! What do you know." Turning for the door she added "Potter" dryly and walked out the door.  
  
Harry swore again and jumped from his bed. Scrambling into his robes he followed her casting silencing charms on every room as her went.  
  
Stopping in front of her door he knocked hard. "Ginny open this door now. I'm not kidding. Now." No answer. "Fine," he called, "Have it your way then." Opening the door he looked around dazed. He had seen her come in here, but where is she?  
  
The faint sound of laughter drifted to Harry's ears and he scowled. She was outside. Turning, he stumbled down the stairs and out the kitchen door mumbling, "It's way to bloody early for this."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Authors Notes: Review please!!!!! I want to know what people think!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Harry stepped through the back door he was pelted by water-balloons from every angle. Sputtering in surprise he attempted to shield his head from the enchanted balloons.  
  
"WEASLEY!" he yelled while fending off the attack.  
  
Nearby, he heard her laughter ringing in the quiet night. Growling he called, "Finite Incantatem!"  
  
The balloons froze and dropped to the ground busting. And soaking Harry's shoes in the process.  
  
Searching the garden and surrounding yard he spotted a flash of white and red in a tall tree. Pointing his wand he whispered, "Accio Ginny."  
  
"AHHHHH! Harry that's not fair!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Harry laughed as the struggling Ginny was pulled from her hiding place and flew in his direction. Harry caught he and set her on the ground in front of him. "Paybacks Weasley. Paybacks."  
  
Ginny grinned inwardly and made her best, and famous, puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Harry," she whispered, leaning closer, "You wouldn't do anything mean to me, would you?" Her looked changed from pleading too seductive and Harry's eyes darkened. Leaning in his lips touched hers and soon they were locked in a heated kiss.  
  
Ginny abruptly pulled away and grinned as Harry groaned.  
  
"Ginny!" he whined. Harry opened his eyes and watched as with a 'pop,' Ginny was gone. "Damn her," he cursed.  
  
After hearing another pop in the distance Harry followed the trail to the stream. As he got closer he spotted Ginny sitting on her low hanging branch with her bare feet dangling in the water.  
  
Harry stared in awe as the moonlight fell over her. Her flowing white dress just skimmed the water. Her bright red hair had darkened over time. She had recently added blonde and brown streaks to it, giving it a wonderful luster in the moonlight. Her once pale skin had been tanned a rich golden brown tone from the many hours spent on the Quidditch pitch and by the stream. She looked beautiful.  
  
An evil smirk grazed his face and he crept silently behind her. Reaching out his hands, hovering next to her sides.  
  
"BOO!!" he yelled grabbing her side at the same time.  
  
"Ahhh!" Ginny screamed jumping.  
  
Harry stepped back quickly laughing. Ginny lost her balance and flung her arms and legs out in different directions. Over correcting, she fell backwards and landed head first in the cold water.  
  
As she surfaced her yelling began. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! What the bloody hell was that for?" "Well, let me see?" he said, squatting on the stream's edge laughing. "First, you stole all of my socks and I do believe you are the little devil who takes off with my shirts sometimes after training. Then there was the balloons. And the last one was just damn cruel. You do not kiss a man like that and then just disappear. That's just plain wrong." He finished, glaring at her playfully.  
  
"Well I have one more surprise for you dear one," Ginny stated dryly.  
  
Suddenly her hand appeared from the chilling water and clutched in it was her wand.  
  
"Accio Harry!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he tried to stop but the pull was to strong and quickly he was to was surfacing from the water.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." He whined once he was over his shock. "No?" she asked, "I thought it was rather funny myself."  
  
Harry slowly swam to her. "I do believe you've been out done Mr. Potter," she bragged treading water slowly. As Harry reached her he pulled her closer and whispered, "Only because it's you."  
  
Leaning in their lips touched and the world around them vanished. Forgetting the water's depth, they stopped kicking and both slipped underwater. Several moments later they resurfaced and gasped for breath.  
  
Harry's eyes focused on Ginny and he pulled her to him again. He backed them into water just below his neck and kissed her again.  
  
"Harry.." Ginny whispered between kisses. "I.still can't.touch."  
  
"I know." He replied and lifted her up, tightening his grip around her waist with one arm and cupping her cheek gently with his other hand.  
  
Ginny deepened the kiss even more, wrapping one arm around Harry's neck, pulling his face closer. Her other hand ran through his hair. As he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her into place so she wouldn't fall.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They stayed in the stream until dawn. Kissing, playing, swimming, whatever they wanted to do. It had been so long since they had had time to themselves like this and they were enjoying it.  
  
As the sun began to lighten the sky they crawled out of the stream and climbed onto the original branch. Harry leaned against the trunk with Ginny nestled into his arms. Together they watched as a new day began.  
  
Grudgingly they knew they needed to return to the Burrow. The Weasley's would soon miss them. Harry took Ginny's hand and led them back to the Burrow.  
  
As they stepped onto the porch, they heard Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen. Casting drying charms on each other they shared a quick kiss.  
  
Harry peeked his head around the door to watch Mrs.Weasley. Once she had disappeared into the pantry, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they streaked through the kitchen and up the stairs. Stopping at Ginny's door, Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a deep kiss and whispered, "After Ron goes down to breakfast come up to Ron's room. I need to talk to you."  
  
Ginny nodded and silently opened her door. She waved and blew a kiss as she shut it. Harry continued to the top floor and entered their room.  
  
Just as he layed down and closed his eyes to pretend to be asleep he heard Ron stir. Several minutes later Ron disappeared through the door in a hurry to get to breakfast. He would be picking up Hermione afterwards.  
  
Minutes after Ron left Ginny appeared. She locked the door and walked over to Harry's bed. He lifted the covers and gestured. Ginny immediately slipped into bed next to him.  
  
After she snuggled up to him, she rested her head on his chest and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well. I wanted to know when you wanted to tell them."  
  
"Oh. Well I don't know. When do you want to tell them.?"  
  
"I was thinking about today. Everyone is here. That was they can all know at the same time."  
  
"Are you sure you are okay with that?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Okay. Lets go."  
  
Crawling out of bed, Ginny turned her back as Harry changed. Once he was done, she grabbed his hand and they walked down the stairs. Ready to face the Weasley's together.  
  
Once they entered the kitchen they were greeted by everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill Charlie, Fred and George, and Ron were all there and to Ginny and Harry's surprise, so was Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ginny reached out to hug her, "Hermione, we weren't expecting you until later. How's the Job going?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I know I'm early but I was ready to get back. Works okay. It's not nearly as exciting as being an unspeakable or a national seeker and chaser though." She said, looking from Ron to Harry and then Ginny. Everyone laughed and Harry and Ginny sat down to breakfast.  
  
"So Harry, Ginny." Charlie started, "How long do you have until you leave?"  
  
"We have two more weeks before training starts again," Harry told, turning to Mrs. Weasley, "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here until the flat is ready?"  
  
"Oh of course dear. Stay as long as you wish." She replied.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Just as everyone finished and were about to get up, Harry and Ginny stopped them, telling them they needed to talk to them. Muttering a spell together, everyone gasped and looked from Ginny to Harry.  
  
Hermione's eyes shined. Ginny toyed with Harry's hand nervously. "Ummm." she started, glancing down quickly. Harry squeezed her hand and pulled her against him for a hug.  
  
Nodding at her, they spoke "Mom. Dad." "Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley." They both started at the same time.  
  
Looking around they started again, "Everyone.We have an announcement to make.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Author\'s notes:  
  
Okay I\'ve posted two chapters. Review and I\'ll continue the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oi, Ginny!" She heard echo around the pitch. Her head spun in the direction of the call. Her teammates beckoned her to them. Ginny floated to them curiously and once she was hovering before them she looked from face to face. The looks on the two girls' faces made Ginny's insides turn cold.

"So…" her fellow chaser and friend, Natalie Raven, began with a coy smirk, "Rumor has it. That while the team was on break you and Mr. Cannon's Captain over there stayed together at your parent's. Is this true?"

Ginny froze, then nodded. The other girls' faces lit up at the opportunity to make Ginny squirm.

"We thought that was most likely true since your parents have all but adopted him." The other girl, the team's keeper, Kiera Ember, flew to the other side of Ginny while stating the last comment. Ginny's eyes darkened slightly, she was waiting for the blow. These two were up to something.

Natalie kept up the pace of the jabs to keep Ginny's attention on her. "Weeelllllll… we also heard another rumor. And it's just a littttlllleee bit more interesting." She held her thumb and index finger an inch apart, holding then in front of her face. Keira wrapped her hand firmly around Ginny's broom in preparation for the blow yet to come. Kiera then spoke up, "My dear…is there anything you would like to share about you and our dear captain Harry, with the rest of your wonderful teammates?"

What little color that was left in Ginny's face instantly drained. The two girls cackled loudly, attracting the attention of the four boys lazing around the pitch during their 15-minute break.

Ginny opened her mouth to comment but she was interrupted by Harry's voice calling out, "Aye, what's so blasted funny over there. You sound like a bunch of hens!" Ginny's breath caught.

In a quiet voice, Natalie asked Kiera, "Should we ask Mr. Potter about it Ki?" Kiera smirked evilly but then called back, "Nothing. Just talking!" her voice sounding amused.

"Now Ginny. Dear. What has been going on with you and Harry? We all know you leave together and I have even seen you two at Diagon Alley together."

"We're friends Nat. Is that a crime?"

"No…"

Ki cut in, "but from what we hear y'all are defiantly friends……with benefits."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Yes Gin. We have heard from a reliable source that you and Mr. Potter had quite a time over break. Saaaayyyyy…A midnight swim?…Among other things of course."

Inwardly Ginny was relieved. That was all they knew about. Thank God. She had been on edge ever since that morning at the Burrow, when her and Harry had made the announcement. No one was supposed to know yet.

"Yeah so maybe we did go swimming one night. So?" Ginny had decided that this would be the easy way out for her.

"Among other things."

"Yeah. We know that's not all you did. Y'all got a little close that night too."

"So?' The two girls' eyes bugged out. Ginny was the most private person they knew. She was fiercely protective of her personal life. She never joined in on locker room gossip. Her openly admitting that something more than just swimming had happened completely threw the girls.

Once she had shut Mat and Ki up, Ginny dropped her broom into a steep dive and then flew off looping and twirling. The two girls could only watch and stare.

Harry called practice to resume. The team flew hard for another two hours until Harry signaled them to the ground.

As the team walked to the entrance of the pitch Harry fell into step with Ginny, their hand brushing each other discreetly. As they approached the main gate they all stopped and formed a circle, looking expectantly at Harry.

Clapping his hands Harry stated, "Okay. Great practice. Ginny, Natalie, Tim. You three did great with everything but you still need to get the timing down of that last play. Jordan and Dylan. What can I say our human beaters. Kiera good job on your blocking, but you need to make sure you watch all the hoops not just one. Okay that's all I have to say. No meet tomorrow. Have fun. Be here at 8 A.M. Friday. We have to get ready for the match Saturday. Off with you now. Go."

Tim Carter disapperated immediately. The beaters Jordan Taylor and Dylan Nickols were soon to follow. Natalie and Kiera waited, they were whispering excitedly and glancing at Harry and Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny for and explanation but Ginny only shook her head in response.

"Come on harry, lets get going. We have to be at the Burrow in a couple of hours." Ginny pulled on Harry's arm and the two were gone with two 'Pops." Ginny, a moment after Harry, so she could send a glare at the girls. Natalie and Kiera burst out laughing before they too disappeared.

Harry arrived seconds before Ginny and looked around waiting. He didn't have to wait long. Before he knew it he was on the floor. Looking up, he saw the surprised brown eyes of Ginny. Looking down, she noticed their position. She was sitting on top of Harry, straddling his hips, his hands were at her hips. Ginny blushed.

Finding his voice, Harry asked amused, "Well I didn't think you would miss me that much in like 3 seconds." Ginny playfully batted his arm.

Harry reached up and pulled her face down to meet his for a quick kiss. "So what was all the giggling about?"

Looking lost for a moment, it clicked in her head what he meant. "Oh. Evidently someone was spying on us that night at the stream over break. Because they told those two. When they started talking I nearly fell off my broom. I thought they had found out."

Harry nodded smiling, accepting her description, before pulling her in again. Heating up, the two were completely lost in each other. The passion grew and hands began to roam. They had some how taken each other's Quidditch pads off. Ginny's robs and shirt soon followed, leaving her in her practice pants and thin tank top. Ginny worked her hands under Harry's undershirt (The only thing he had on top) and began to work her hands upward taking the shirt with them. Harry shivered at her touch and their lips parted only to allow the shirt to come off. They became lost in each other's kisses and touches. So lost that they nearly jumped ten feet apart when someone cleared their throat very loudly followed by a cry of "Bloody Hell!"

They both looked up into the…hair of two people who were obviously Ron and Hermione. The two stood with their backs to the two on the floor. Hermione was shaking with laughter and Ron's neck was bright red.

Ginny scrambled to her robes and pulled in on over her tank top, while Harry did the same. Harry stood and held out his hand to help Ginny up. They were both an equal shade of bright red.

"Harry. I'm trying really hard here." Ron's strained voice whispered, "I only found out about you and my sister a few weeks ago. I would prefer to never, ever, see that again. EVER!"

"Ron." Hermione warned, "It's their flat. We shouldn't have apparated without letting them know."  
Harry sighed, "It's okay to turn around."

Ron turned, eyes tightly shut. Hermione noticed it and cuffed his head causing Ron to open his eyes.

His eyes flashed at the rumpled people in front of his. Ginny's robes were buttoned wrong and Harry's were hanging from one shoulder. Their faces were nearly the color of their robes.

Ginny stepped forward, daring Ron with her eyes to start something. Ron opened his mouth but Ginny cut him off.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare. You know what I told you. I have enough on you to have Mum sending you howlers for a year straight. You even utter one word about this and I'll hex you so gab you won't recognize your own face." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Ron's fury slipped as he stepped back from her. She was at the beginning of a major row if he didn't stop her.

But she saw his defeat and stopped. She then took in the way they were dressed.

"Wha..?"

"Ginny didn't you two get the owl? Your mum and dad asked everyone to dress nice."  
Ginny and Harry groaned together and bolted for their bedroom.

Ron yelled after them, "You've only got 30 minutes left. Get a move on. And I really didn't want to see you both run into the same bedroom for your clothes. And for a couple of people who don't want it to get out that they are together, and not to mention LIVING together, you sure don't act like it!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry then smiled when they heard a loud smack followed by Hermione's irritated voice yelling at him.

Harry settled on a smartly cut dress robe in his typical dark green color.

Ginny pulled out a set of white robes with a mid-evil style neck (think very low , with a squarish shape, cut). The sleeves fit tight down to just below her elbows and then they flared out ending in a point several inches past her middle finger. They had a loop sewed into the sleeve that slipped over her finger to hold the sleeves in place. The robes were cinched tight under her breast, and fit tight along her flat stomach and hips. The robes then flared out slightly near the floor.

Ginny then piled her hair in curls on top of her head, and then applied her make-up quickly.

Harry grinned and took her hand. Together they went back to the living room. Ron glared at Ginny's robes but kept his mouth shut.

Harry cleared his throat, "Right then. Let's go. Dinner starts in 10 minutes.

All four of them disappeared at the same time. When they appeared at the Burrow it was completely dark. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny and drew her near. Suddenly the light turned on all around them, temporarily blinding the two. In his blindness Harry drew Ginny against him to protect her. But many people jumped from every corner and just as their eyes adjusted to the light they heard…….


	4. Chapter 4

All four of them disappeared at the same time. When they appeared at the Burrow it was completely dark. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny and drew her near. Suddenly the light turned on all around them, temporarily blinding the two. In his blindness Harry drew Ginny against him to protect her. But many people jumped from every corner and just as their eyes adjusted to the light they heard…….

"SU..."

Everyone stopped and stared at the two. Harry had Ginny wrapped in his arms with his wand drawn, aimed at the person closet to him. Ginny too had her wand drawn and aimed at a different person. They looked around blankly.

Ginny felt the tension ease from Harry's body, as well as her own, when they recognized the familiar sea of red-heads and their counterparts. (Meaning their wives and children). The stunned looks on all the adult's faces melted when they saw Harry and Ginny's faces break out into equal grins.

The children, sensing the break in the tension, wormed their way out of their parents grasps and there was a mad scramble for their Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

As they threw themselves onto the two, the kids all yelled, "SURPRISE!" But Harry and Ginny's replies were muffled because the force of the pack had knocked them to the ground. All that could be seen was a mass of hands and legs along with the many giggles.

Many calls were then heard as the respective parents began telling, and some demanding, that their children get off of Harry and Ginny. George reached down and scooped up his youngest, Landon, and chuckled, " Merlin Kids. Come on shove off. It's not your job to kill Uncle Harry. Aunt Ginny has her big brothers to do that. Now come on, get off of them. At least get off of Aunt Ginny, she needs to breath. Harry will be fine."

Everyone laughed as George dropped Landon onto Harry's stomach, causing Landon to laugh and a funny noise to come from Harry.

Ginny laughed along with her family and gently took 3 yr. Old Landon and set him on his feet. She then took Harry's hand and helped him to his feet. He too was laughing.

"Aunt Inny! Aunt Inny!" Ginny heard the youngest child squeal as she ran to Ginny. Ginny stooped to catch the little girl in her arms and then stood. "How's my babygirl doing?" Ginny cooed as she tickled 2 yr. old Zoey. "Are you causing trouble for Daddy?" She looked to Bill and laughed at the look on his face. "Good job babygirl. Give him hell."

"Virginia!" Mrs. Weasley called warningly. Ginny made a face at the name causing everyone to snicker. This earned them all a glare from both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Ginny leaned into Harry, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Zoey squirmed to get to Harry's other arm. He took her and began laughing as Ginny's popped off. "Oh that's how it is. Eh? Love me till Harry's free to hold you? You little runt." Harry was having great difficulty keeping hold of Zoey as Ginny was tickling the child mercilessly. 

Once Ginny had stopped and Zoey got her fill of being held, she wiggled until Harry set her down. She then ran off to play with Landon.

The evening went on with a very chaotic dinner in the Weasley's now expanded dining area. Harry and Ginny laughed and carried on with the rest of the family (Minus Percy) almost forgetting the reason the family had been called together.

The party moved to the backyard. Music was charmed to play continuously. Fred and George's eyes lit up and they grabbed their wives', Katie and Angelina, by the hand and began dancing strangly. Harry and Ginny just stood b watching as the pairs formed and the dancing began.

Ginny noticed Bill sitting off to the side watching. She whispered in Harry's ear, he nodded, and she went and sat next to Bill.

"Bill. You okay?"

he looked up startled and gave her a sad smile. "No……but I will be." Ginny returned his smile and followed the path his eyes traveled to his son and daughter.

"How are Brennan and Zoey doing?"

Bill sighed and dropped his head a little to run his hands over his face. "Well. Zoey asked about Mummy several times at first. But she doesn't now. I think she is beginning to understand Mummy's not coming back. Brennan still waits up for her at night to tuck him in. But I think deep down he knows…he knows she's gone." He shook his head sadly. "How can anyone call their own children that Gin?"

Ginny just shook her head and drew him into a hug. Bill pulled away. "Ginny go. This is supposed to be for you and Harry. Go be with him, I'll be fine."

Ginny reluctantly left him and returned to Harry. Harry took her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"Come on Love, let's dance." The two danced. Completely lost in their own world. They didn't see the family stop and watch them. Nor did they see the several flashes of light as pictures were took. All they saw was each other.

Suddenly Ginny was pulled from Harry's grasp. Fred twirled her wildly, she was laughing. Harry looked for Katie and found her and Angelina tending to the children. Harry saw George sneak up and grab Hermione from Ron. Causing Ron to call out in outrage and then stalk off in Harry's direction.

Harry seated himself just before Ron threw himself down onto the bench next to him, huffing. Harry just patted his arm.

"It's okay mate. Calm down. The twins are just having fun."

"I know" Ron growled. Several minutes past without a word. The two watched the twins dancing with Hermione and Ginny. More time past before Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Why all the secrecy?"

"Huh?"

"The secrecy. With you and Ginny. We never even knew you were seeing each other, let along this." Ron said, gesturing towards everything around them. "Mate, don't take this the wrong way but you live in a flat. Not that I don'' think it'' great and all, but you need to get a house or something."

Harry just looked at Ron. When Ron began speaking of the flat Harry's eyes widened and flashed angrily. "Ron you and Hermione live in a flat. The same flat the three of us lived in when we first got out of school. Or did you forget that little detail?"

Ron realized what he said, "I didn't mean that…I just…well…I…meant that…Ginny…"

Harry cut him off, his voice hard a steel, "What you meant was that Ginny deserves better than that. She does. But that is not what she wants. Ginny got what she wants. Do you remember Ron, when I moved out of our flat. I said it was to give you two space since you just got married. The truth, Me and Ginny had been looking for a place we liked for quite a while and we had found it. I moved out so I could move in with her. And do you know what? I wanted to get a house but Ginny, Ginny picked out the flat. She thought it was practical. We're never there. Think about it Ron. We are always gone, on the road with the team. Ginny thought we didn't need to get a big place yet. What's the point in having all that space if you're not there? So. Ron. Before you tell me that "I" need to get us a house, you need to get your facts straight."

Harry stood and stalked off to the house and up to Ginny's old room. He flung himself across her bed and layed there.

Ginny stopped dancing abruptly. She felt Harry's anger flow through her and she looked to where she thought he was. But all she saw was a very confused Ron.

She left George standing there, calling that she would dance with him later.

"Ron where is he?" Ron just stared at her. "Ron! What did you say to him? Son help me if you did something bloody stupid, I swear I'll hex you. I swear it! Now where is he!"

Ron only raised his hand and pointed towards the Burrow. Ginny sent him a hateful look and ran off to the house.

Ginny walked through the house calling to Harry. Opening the door to her old room she was greeted by total darkness. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw harry laying on her bed, facing the wall.

"Harry. What's wrong? What did that git say?" She got no answer.

Ginny moved to sit behind him but he still didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Harry…" she started as she lay down behind him and wrapped her arm around him. "Harry. Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

Harry's hand covered hers. "Nothing Love. I just got a little short with Ron. No worries."

"What did he say?"

"Noth…"

"What did he say?"

Harry sighed and turned onto his back to look at her. She propped herself up on her elbow, her other hand laid across his stomach.

"He just started talking about me and you. And all the hush hush."

"Now I know he said more than that Harry." Came a warning tone.

Silence filled the air until Ginny gently pushed down on his stomach, glaring at him.

Sighing he continued, "He made a comment about the flat, okay?"

Ginny felt her insides twist. Harry was overly concerned with making sure Ginny had everything she needed and sometimes wanted. He always wanted to make sure she knew he loved her. He had always worried that he wasn't good enough for her and that he could never give her everything she deserved. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"He started in about how we should have a house. I mean come on Gin, him and Hermione live in a flat for Merlin's sake. I know what he meant. He meant that what I give you isn't good enough and that I'm not good enough. That I don't do my best to give you what you deserve is we only live in a flat. Tell me what's wrong with a flat. We're hardly ever home, why would we need some huge house if we aren't there?"

Ginny smiled inwardly at Harry's rant. 'He's turning into a Weasley,' she thought warmly. Then what Ron had said sunk in. "I told that bloody prat that if he said anything I'd hex him!" she said, attempting to get up but Harry wouldn't let her.

"Gin no. It's stupid. I overreacted, don't worry about it."

"Harry. That prat shouldn't be saying things like that." Harry silenced her with a kiss. "Love. Calm down. It's nothing."

After several minutes of Harry's calming words, Ginny finally settled down and laid her head on Harry's chest.

"You know…we really should go back down there."

Ginny yawned, "No. They probably won't even miss us. Mum and Dad expect us to stay tonight anyway. The party will continue all day tomorrow so don't worry about it."

"Can we just stay up here then?"

"Course we can."

"Your parents won't get mad for me sleeping in here?" Ginny didn't even give a voice response to that. She just raised her head and gave him the 'look.' Harry chuckled.

She laid her lead down again. Both were exhausted from the Quidditch practice earlier that day. In minutes of the silence, they were both fast asleep. Unaware when the children were brought in and put to bed. Or that the party continued after that without them. Neither heard when the others stumbled upstairs and fell into their beds. 

The only thing that disturbed them was when their door opened, followed by a little voice asking, "Aunt Inny? Uncky Arry?" followed by a deeper voice in a harsh whisper, "Zoey! Get back out here. Leave them alone."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up a fraction and saw Harry looking back at her. She smiled and rolled over so her back was to him and she was facing the door.

Bill saw their movement and cast a meek smile. "Sorry guys. Zoey, get over here. Now."

The little girl's bottom lip began to tremble and she cried out, "But I wanna sleep with Aunt Inny and Uncky Arry."

"No, they don't want…"

"No it's okay Bill. She's alright." Harry yawned.

"She can sleep here if she wants." Ginny added as she raised one edge of their blanket and beckoned the child, "Come on babygirl, let's go to sleep."

The child happily climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Ginny. "Night Daddy."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Bill asked, stifling a yawn. Harry spoke up again, "It's no problem. Don't worry so much. Now go to bed and get some sleep."

"Night guys. Thanks" Bill said as he walked out. Closing the door.

The three chorused their goodnights. Harry turned on his side and pulled Ginny to him so her back was to his stomach. Ginny and Zoey were both using his right arm as a pillow. His left arm snaked around Ginny and his hand rested of Zoey's back. Harry smiled when he felt Zoey's little hand rest on his arm. With that the trio fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Night Time Chapter 5

I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed and told me what you thought. I know I haven't been updating as often as I should but writing the story isn't my problem. Typing the story is. I have up to Chapter 7 written already just not typed.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He started to panic, 'Where am I. Where's Ginny!' he thought. Ginny and Zoey appeared over him, looking down at him. Harry let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He was at the Burrow, in Ginny's old room.

Zoey was looking curiously at him. She crawled to him from her spot and climbed on top of him. After seating herslef on his stomach, she leaned forward to run her little hand down Harry's cheek and then placed a butterfly kiss on his other cheek. She then said, " 'S okay Uncky Arry. Zoey and Aunt Inny here."

Harry smiled and placed his hand over her's on his face and gently took it. "Thank you bug. I didn't mean to wake you up." Zoey just grinned widely at him.

Ginny then leaned over and placed one hand next to Harry's opposite side, propping herself up over him and Zoey. Her eyebrow's furrowed, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry's breathing had returned to normal and he nodded. Little Zoey took that as an okay for her to go back to sleep. She slipped off harry's stomach and burrowed down between where Harry lay and Ginny sat. In no time she was cuddled up to Harry's side fast asleep.

Ginny drew the blanket up over Zoey and Harry before turning her attention back to Harry.

"What was it?" she asked. Her other hand she brought up to brush the hair off his forehead. He closed his eyes and she continued running her fingers through his raven hair. She knew it calmed him and within moments she felt him relax.

"Love. Tell me…it's okay." She coaxed.

Harry breathed deeply and started, "It was only a normal dream. The last battle. You being captured. Just the same memories."

Ginny looked at him doubtful, "Harry, don't lie to me. That dream never bother's you that bad. The look in your eyes when you woke up was pure terror and heart-break. I know there was more."

Harry looked away shamefully. She was right. But could he tell her what he really witnessed? Ginny stooped forwards to meet his eyes. Harry saw that she wasn't going to give up. Sighing and defeated, Harry relieved the dream to her.

"It was the normal dream. But it didn't end like it always does. Instead of Voldemort vanishing like always…leaving us there in the forest…he went…he went straight for you and…you…you…you were gone. Just like that. I couldn't…I couldn't find you. I…I looked everywhere. Then everything went black. When I could see again, I recognized the place. I could hear Voldemort laughing. Then…then I knew what he had planned." Harry paused breathing hard,. When he continued he spoke rapidly, a hard painful look over his features. " I knew what he was going to do. He had brought me there to finish what he had started. Only he wasn't going to kill me…physically." Harry's voice now urgent. "He wanted to break my spirit, my reason to live. He brought me back to the place where it all stated. Godric Hollow. He was going to finish what he started. He was going to kill…you. He was going to take my family again." Harry's eyes were filled with tears as he raised his gaze to meet hers. "He was going to kill me by killing you. I was tied to a chimney from my parent's house. He conjured echoes of mum and dad…Cedric…Hagrid…people's echoes just kept appearing all around me. All looking at me with blank, empty, dull stared." Harry's hands were at his head. His fingers gripped his hair tightly.

"And then there was you. You were inside this blue tube like force field. Calling for me to help you, not to let him kill you. And I didn't help you. When the echoed appeared Voldemort released me…but… the echoes…I couldn't get past them. I couldn't make myself walk through the echoes to get to you." 

"Voldemort laughed and asked me, didn't I love you? Then he called a spell, but I didn't know what happened. But…but you did. He had cut the supply of oxygen to you. You began to feel the lack of oxygen and cried, begging me to help you, to save you. But I didn't Ginny. I stood there and watched you slowly sufficate. And I didn't do anything about it. How could I just stand there and watch you die like that Ginny. My god I just stood there…"

Tears were streaming down his face by mid-way through his dream. Ginny felt the heavy tears falling down her face as well. Her chest hurt from the pain she felt ripping through her body. Surges pain emitted from Harry, sending wave after wave of electric misery into Ginny's body. She didn't say a word. She forced love and compassion back to him, comforting him slightly. Ginny then scooted up the bed so her back was against the headboard and gently laid Harry's head into her lap. Carefully, so as not a wake The sleeping Zoey between them.

She took Harry's hand, intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of it. She continued running her other hand through his hair in a motherly fashion.

"Harry. It wasn't read. See I'm still here. It's okay. And don't feel like that, you didn't fail anyone." She continued to coo softly. Reassuring harry that everything was okay.

Several Hours Later:

As the sun came up, Harry sleepily looked up into Ginny's tired eyes. "Gin. Come on. Lay back don. You need to get some sleep."

He tugged on her hand until she wearily complied. She carefully slid down next to Harry, onto the opposite side of the Zoey and laid her head next to Harry's. As she pulled the blanket over her body, she gave Harry a quick kiss and then snuggled down next to him and Zoey, instantly drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Two few hours later, Mrs. Weasley called through the door for them to get up. Moments later before they had moved from their spots, Bill and Charlie came through the door followed closely by Fred and George. The twin's eyes lit up at the sight of Harry and Ginny in bed together until they spotted Zoey. Fred no so quietly said, "Oh well we can still give them hell, Harry anyway. Plus they were up here for quite awhile before Z came in. Just think of all the possibilities." The both smirked evilly. George put his hands on his hips and mock glared at the two. "Well there better not have been any 'possibilities' in here. Just imagine what Z could have walked in and saw…Or worse. What I could have walked in a saw. I'd be blind." The other three Weasleys broke into fits of laughter at George's statement, until Ron spoke.

Ron had been walking by the room just as George spoke. He called out, "It couldn't have been any worse that what I saw yesterday at their flat. That was just sick and wrong. No brother should know that much about his sister."

All the boys paled at that. Harry and Ginny turned a deep shade of red.

Ginny yelled out, "Ron you saw nothing but us kissing. And you know it. Hell I had my clothes on. Surly you've seen that much of me before you prat." Her temper with Ron was still sharp from the night before.

Harry and the four original Weasleys watched the exchange.

Ron's comeback was instantaneous, "Well from the looks of things your clothes weren't gonna be on for very much longer as half of them were already on the floor. Not to mention Harry was down to only his Quidditch pants."

Ginny's cheeks tinged again. The other Weasleys paled more as the unwanted mental picture assaulted their minds. "Oh bugger off Ron. I have witnessed quite a few things you wouldn't want any of our dear sweet brothers to know." Ron's ears went pink and he instantly vacated the doorway.

Before he was out of sight, Ginny straightened her arm and pointed her index and pinky finger at Ron. Closing her eyes she concentrated hard and just as quickly, she opened them, dropped her arm, and lay back in bed smiling.

Fred and George's eyes shined proudly, for they knew Ginny had just retaliated. They quickly exited the room, heading for the kitchen. Before they had reached the stairs, the four in Ginny's room heard Mrs. Weasley roar, "Fred and George Weasley! Get down here this instant and fix your brother!" Muffled voices followed along with loud laughter as the twins tried to explain that they truly had nothing to do with it.

The upstairs four heard a great thundering up the stairs. Ginny calmly turned to Zoey, who was still sleeping, and placed a silencing charm over the child. Seconds later the door burst open and a very angry Ron stepped through the door, followed by a laughing Hermione.

The four, well three, looked surprised at Ron. For he no longer looked like Ron. Ron's hair had turned an electric blue color. His ears had grown very, very large, hanging well past his shoulders. His lips were swelled up so large the bottom lip hung to his chin and they were the same color as his hair. His skin had turned a dark shade of purple, which contrasted greatly with the blue. And above him floated a sign, which lit up with shocking orange letters. It read "Big eared, big mouthed…" It ended with letters of the same color flashing on his purple forehead reading "PRAT." Bill, Charlie, and harry burst out laughing. Ginny just looked calmly at her brother.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO! FIX THIS DAMMIT! NOW!

Ginny pushed herself up and brought her legs in front of her to sit Indian style. Her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something? I was a bit distracted. Did you know you have the word PRAT on your forehead?" Peels of laughter ran out at that.

"Dammit Ginny." Ginny's eyes narrowed as she stood and walked to Ron, standing in front of him. Ron looked startled, Ginny's eyes had changed from brown to a blue color similar to Ron's hair color.

"Don't dammit you sorry son of a bitch."

Everyone's laughter died. Things were no longer fun and games. Harry looked down soberly. He knew this was for last night. She was going to speak her mind now.

Ginny raised her arm again only to jab Ron hard in the chest with a finger. "Don't you every, ever, make a comment like you did last night." Ginny voice low and deathly cold. "You have no idea what you are talking about. None. You wanna talk about someone not getting what they deserve then let's talk about your wife. Yes, Ron, let's talk about you. You and Hermione live in your own place. True. But think about his. What is it…huh!…It's a FLAT Ron a FLAT! Hermione deserves more than that wouldn't you say. And don't forget that Harry lived there too. He helped pay the bill. He helped buy that FLAT. You didn't even buy YOUR FLAT by YOURSELF. You had to have Harry help you.

Don't you ever say another word about where WE live. I. ME, RON, ME. I chose the flat. I did. Not Harry. So if you have a problem with where we live then you need to talk to me. But just remember this. At least Harry paid for our flat himself."

Everyone stood speechless. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

Ginny turned to see Harry sitting on the edge of her bed with a wide-eyed Zoey in his arms. Zoey had woken up moments after Ron's entrance and harry had taken the charm off of the child. Ginny grimaced, Zoey had heard their fight. Ginny's eyes flickered back to brown at the sight of Zoey. She went to her.

"Come here babygirl. Let's go get you something to eat." Ginny held out her arms as Zoey raised hers.

Ginny swung the small girl up to sit on her hip. She smiled briefly at Harry, Bill and Charlie, tears threatening to fall. Fighting them back, she turned to face Ron and Hermione. She pushed past him roughly, shot an apologetic look at Hermione and disappeared down the stairs with Zoey.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Time Chapter 6

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thank you Thank you Thank you.

Skull: Thank you for your reviews. Sorry I don't update as often as I would like. I write faster than I type. I took keyboarding and all I just have to make myself sit down and type the stories up.

Ginny rounded the final turn and entered the kitchen. Zoey clung tightly to her neck, she whimpered.

Ginny's eyes now back to brown, clouded over, "What's wrong babygirl?"

Zoey leaned back and whispered, "Uncky Ron?" Her eyes clearly communicating her question.

"I'm sorry babygirl. I didn't mean for you to see that. Uncle Ron said something very bad to Uncle Harry and it made Aunt Ginny mad."

"VIRGINA WEASLEY!" Ginny and Zoey's attention was brought rudely to Mrs. Wealsey. "You did that to Ron didn't you? I should have known. Get back up there and put him right!"

Ginny's eyes flashed blue defiantly, "No. He got what he deserves." Ginny's pointed reply stopped Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley began to argue back but stopped herself. She could tell by the look in Ginny's eyes that her mind was made up.

Sighing she asked, "Why did you do that?…Is it going to wear off at least?"

Ginny walked past her mother and set Zoey down gently in a chair. She nodded, "Yes Mum it will. As for what he did…you will have to ask him." She turned to look at her mother, "But Mum…I warn you…If I ever hear him say anything like what he said last night…What I did to him today will be mild to what I do to him then."

Mrs. Weasley looked questioningly, Ginny continued, "Ron talked to Harry last night. He said some things I should have permanently hexed him for."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes now flashed, "What exactly did he say?"

"I told you. You'll have to talk to him about that. If I tell you about it then I'll get mad again and I'm trying really had to stay in a good mood.

Ginny turned to Zoey, "Know what you want babygirl?' Zoey told Ginny (Showed her rather) what she wanted to eat.

"Mum can you watch her? I'm going to go back up stairs for a bit." She leaned down to kiss he niece's blonde head and went back upstairs.

Once she got to her room she began to open the door, when it opened on its own. Hermione was leaving the room, the two's eyes met and Hermione's moved to the floor.

"Mione…" Ginny started, catching Hermione's arm before she could leave. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean for that to come out. I just...I know it doesn't excuse what I said but…I just wanted to put Ron in his place. I really never meant for that to come out but it was what was running through my head and before I knew it there it was…" she trailed off, "I'm sorry." Tears were rimming her eyes.

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes also, and nodded. "I know. It wasn't just what you said that bothered me. It was also what Ron had said. You know? I mean it didn't exactly make me feel good to know that he thought a flat wasn't good enough for you but it evidently was for me. I understand why you said what you did. Really I do. It probably was the only way to get it through Ron's head. Hermione turned bitter when she spoke of Ron.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione. Hermione smiled slightly as they pulled apart. "How long is he going to be purple?"

Ginny laughed and saw Hermione was near laughter also, "Only another hour or so. Nothing too drastic. Yet.

Hermione smiled and walked up the stairs. Ginny pushed the door open again and went into her room.

She saw Harry on her bed where he had evidently thrown himself once he had changed clothes. One arm was thrown up, shielding his face. Ginny walked over to the bed and crawled next to him. His other arm snaked around her waist.

"You know you shouldn't have done that, right?"

"I know. I upset Hermione."

"She's more upset with Ron than you, love."

They lapsed into silence.

"Zoey loves you."

Ginny raised her head questioningly at this, "What?"

"She love you. You can tell. She is thinking of you as a mother."

"Ginny sighed and nuzzled her head into his neck, "Does that bother you? You know she loves you too."

"I know she does. You're good at it…taking care of her. I think it is good for her. Did you ask Bill how Brennan is getting on?"

Ginny nodded against him. "He said Zoey asked about her for a while but that stopped. Brennan's worse. He still waits for her at night. I'll never understand. Why did she just walk away like that? And those names. She's no better than those muggle relatives of yours.

The biggest puzzle for me is that she knew about Bill. He never hid he was a wizard. I'll never understand how she could call her kids the things she did." Ginny was shaking her head.

"What did she think? That just because she was muggle the kids wouldn't be magical? She accepted Bill. Why couldn't she accept her kids? What's wrong with them being magical?'

"I don't know love. I don't know. They have your family, they will be okay." Harry reassured. "You know as much as I think you should have left well enough alone about last night…What you did to Ron was hilarious." During the last statement harry attempted to hold his laughter in but failed miserably. Soon he and Ginny were in fits of laughter.

Ginny gulped air quickly, still laughing, "Well you want to see funny just wait until Mum gets w hold of him."

"You told her?"

"No, she asked but I only said he said some things and left it at that. But she's still pissed."

"Ron is too. He just stood there after you left like he expected me and the others to side with him. Then he stomped up to his room."

"Well he had better just watch his step."

Harry just smiled, hugged her to him and kissed her hair.

That night

The event from that morning faded slightly as dinner was being prepared. The large family moved outside to the garden. Each carrying something to one of the to table, which were butted against each other. Ginny began assisting with giving the children their food. She then seated herself next to Zoey as far from Ron as she could get. Once all the children were accounted for everyone began to eat. The children were Brennan; Charlie and Samantha's three- Carter, Jayden and Haylee; Fred and Katie's twins- Nikolas and Nathan; and George's three- Landon and the twins Addison and Madison.

Many hours later, dinner long forgotten, the dancing began. Ginny with her father and Harry with Mrs. Weasley. This time the party continued without a hitched. Late into the night they began to call it a night. Half the children were curled up in lounge chairs or on the grass fast asleep.

Ginny scooped up Zoey. Harry grabbed Landon, George grabbed Addison, and Fred got Madison. The others brought things into the kitchen.

Once the kids were all in bed, Harry and Ginny said their good byes (Minus Ginny talking to Ron) and disapperated.

Once home, harry stepped up to Ginny smirking. "Well he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "You must have put the fear of God in him. He never said a word."

Ginny's eyes darkened as she stepped closer. "Well…he's just…going to have to deal with it."

Her lips brushed his lightly but pulled away. HE groaned. She smirked as their lips met again. The two became lost in one another, slowly circling on spot. Both of Harry's hands were cupping her cheeks. Ginny's hand were at the nape of his neck and his cheek. The kisses grew more intense, long, slow and drawn out, searing each other's lips.

Ginny's hands moved down and worked under Harry's shirts. As she drug her hands up his body the shirt followed. They broke their kiss long enough for Harry's shirt to be deposited on the floor. The clothes continued to be discarded and the two slowly made their way to their bedroom. Harry backed Ginny up to the bed, never breaking their kiss. When her knees hit the mattress, the two fell. From there the world around them stopped.

The following morning

"POP!"

"Harry? Ginny? Are you guys up yet? A voice called out timidly.

Ginny rolled over toward Harry, lightly tapping her hand on his chest. "Harry, Someone's here." She wasn't overly concerned about the person in their living room. Apparation shields had been placed over the flat before they moved in, only allowing a select few to apparate straight into their flat.

"Harry." She called louder. He mumbled something and turned his head the other way.

Sighing, Ginny got up. Not being able to find her robes from the previous day she wrapped a sheet around her small tanned body and padded to the bedroom door.

As she opened the door she sleepily yawned, "Who is i…" she stopped at the top of the stairs. At the foot of the stairs stood Ron, fully normal, and looking at her wide-eyed. Ginny's eyes flashed blue and hardened as she stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ginny please listen to me," Ron pleaded. Ginny continued to stare coldly.

A sleepy voice called out, "Gin what are you doing up? We don't have to be at the pitch untilllll…ohhhhh." The voice trailed off. Harry stood behind Ginny, he too clad only in a sheet. He stopped when he caught sight of Ron.

Ron's face reddened slightly, either from anger or embarrassment. It was all to obvious what they had been up to before they fell asleep.

"Um…I…I…um." Ron sputtered.

"You what? Came to start more shit did you?" Ginny spat viciously.

Ron looked shocked at the hate evident in Ginny's voice. "N-no. I came to…to say…I'm sorry.

I shouldn't have said that. Harry, mate I didn't…" Ron trailed off when he looked up to Harry for support but was only met with a cold glare. He sighed. "Sorry…If I interrupted something. I just wanted to catch you before you left for practice. I'll go now. Good luck tomorrow." He gestured to their lack of attire at the beginning.

Ron turned to go out the door. Ginny's eyes softened slightly. She looked over her shoulder at Harry. He nodded and she stepped forward. "Ron wait."

Ron stopped and turned to look at her.

"It's okay. But don't ever let me hear you said anything like that again." She stepped up to him and continued, "To put it bluntly Ron, it's none of your business. Not where we live and not what we do. It's our business, our decisions…our lives. You have to understand that. I'm happy. I love Harry and that's all that matters to me. I have him, my family and a job I love, I don't need anything else."

"But Ginny…You can't possibly be happy when you two can't even walk down the street holding hands. That can'' make you happy."

"It does. I have my reasons."

She reached out to hug him but he stepped back. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. Ron had paled then turned red.

"Uh…Gin…maybe you should get dressed first."

Ginny looked down shocked, she had forgotten she had a sheet for clothes. Harry coughed behind her to conceal his laughter.

Ginny spun and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Harry laughed, Ron held out a hand to harry and Harry cocked an eyebrow at it.

"What? I can shake your hand. I don't care how you're dressed, except that you were with my little sister dressed like that. I've lived with you for 10 years. Plus you're not my sister. That I don't ever want to see." He pointed upstairs.

Harry laughed again and took Ron's hand, shaking it.

Ginny reappeared dressed in a loose green sundress.

"Oh so you're still dressing to match Harry's eyes are you?

Ginny smacked Ron's arm. Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Gin. I'm sorry." Ginny nodded. Harry and Ron shook hands again and Ron disapparated.

Ginny turned to Harry and burst out laughing. "Poor Ron. He was trying so hard there. We didn't help him any dressed like we were."

"Did you see how red he went when he saw me too?" Harry laughed. "Come on love. Let's go back to bed for a bit before practise."


	7. Chapter 7

Night Time Chapter 7

"And how is everyone out there today? It's a great day for an excellent game of Quidditch. We have the champion Cannons…" A loud roar swept through the crowd. "And the soon to be losers…the Falcons. And here come the Falcons, we have Zalen, Ryan, Kalamar, Fiske, Riser, Nebel and captain Flint. And the falcons begin their warm up!"

The Cannons were still in the locker room. Several members were pacing including Ginny.

"Well, Ginny. Come on. Come on. You always know where he is…NO where is he!" the normally reserved beater Dylan Nikols yelled.

Ginny jumped at his outburst but then glared at him. "Like it's my bloody fault." The rest of the team remained quiet. There was 30 minutes until game time and they had no captain.

"How's my team today? Ready to kick some Falcon arse?"

They all turned towards the voice. There were many outcries, most obscene. Ginny's eyes flashed as she stomped to Harry and grabbed him by the arm. She pulled him out the door to the corridor.

"Where in the name of Merlin have you been!" she hissed. Harry looked bewildered. "I told you I had some errands to run before I got here."

"Harry we have less than 30 minutes to game time. And we haven't even warmed up yet!"

"What! Why haven't you?"

Ginny threw her hands up in frustration and spat sarcastically, "Oh yeah. We're going to fly out there without a captain. Sure."

"Okay okay, come on. I have to change and then we have to get out there."

They returned to the locker room and Harry quickly pulled on his gear and robes. "Come on team. Let's go."

Harry stopped Ginny gently as the others mounted their brooms and kicked off. "Sorry," he whispered and kissed her quickly. He smiled and they joined their unknowing teammates for warm up.

"And here are out Cannons. We have Nikols, Taylor, Ember, Carter, Raven…Well we almost have our team…Ah here comes the other two. We have Miss Ginny Weasley and our captain…HARRY POTTER!" The crowd screamed when the team entered the pitch but the scream level doubled when Ginny and Harry entered the pitch.

"Almost got worried there. I thought Weasley had unleashed her temper on poor Potter. Glad to see he's still with us."

Harry laughed at that. He and Ginny flew by the commentator's box. Harry smirked at the man as Ginny glared and called out, "I'll tell you who's going to face the wrath of the Weasley temper, Jordan!" The old Hogwarts commentator, Lee Jordan, grinned cheekily.

"And here comes our ref. The players land…the snitch and bludgers are released and…there's the whistle. Weasley takes the quaffle. Watch that bludger Ginny!"

Ginny rolled over, narrowly avoiding being hit. Just as she righted herself, Nebel appeared in front of her abruptly. Ginny squeaked as she was flung over the front of her broom handle, hanging by one hand. Nebel snarled and took the quaffle from her other hand. Instead of flying off, Nebel stopped to sneer at her. But he waited a moment to long. Ginny grasped her broom with her newly freed hand and swung her body. Before Nebel knew it, Ginny's left foot had come up and kicked the quaffle, sending the ball flying from his grasp and into the waiting arms of Natalie.

Ginny swung herself onto her broom and smirked at Nebel.

"And a nice move there by Weasley. Put that Nebel in his place she did. Raven now in possession, back to Weasley, to Carter, Weasl…Score! 10-0 Cannons!" Lee cheered.

The game continued, getting dirtier every moment. Several time outs were called to revive team members.

Seven and a half-hour later Harry and the Falcon's seeker Zalen fell into vertical dives. Nearing the ground Zalen began to slow her broom down. Harry grinned inwardly. She was scared. Harry urged his broom more. The snitch was hovering inches from the ground. Harry pulled up and grabbed at the same time, his hand closing around the snitch.

The crowd's cheers were instantaneous. Harry was famous for his diving catches. He wasn't scared to push the limits of gravity. He pulled up and shot high into the air, one arm raised above his head holding the snitch.

"Umph!" The wind was knocked out of him as twin forces hit him from opposite sides. Crying, Natalie and Kiera clung to him screaming, "We're in the running. We're in the running."

The two let go as the others arrived. Harry's eyes searched for Ginny and found her hovering feet from the group, smiling broadly. Harry grinned back at her and looked to the others.

Harry's grin disappeared when he hears a sickening thump. He looked up in time to see Ginny slip off her broom and fall towards the ground. A ways behind where she had sat was a sneering Kalamar, holding a beater's bat.

Harry broke free of the unknowing group and plummeted. He pushed his broom to new limits.

Urging for more, he had a burst of speed. Feet before the ground he reached her body and grabbed her. But there was no hope of pulling out of the dive, especially with added weight.

Harry pulled up the best he could, only to slowly slightly. As he pulled up e turned his body so he would hit the ground first.

The broom hit tail first and snapped. Harry's back hit one splintered end and the wood pierced his shoulder, running straight through. The last thing Harry felt was the broom handle running through his shoulder and hitting the ground holding an unconscious Ginny. Then he too lapsed into unconsciousness. 

Harry heard voices. Several. But he couldn't open his eyes, his eyelids were too heavy.

"Why didn't they tell us? Come on."

"They didn't want everyone to know. They only told us a few weeks ago."

Harry groaned. The voices stopped and he heard footsteps.

"Don't move mate…Don't!" Ron put a hand on Harry's chest to stop him from moving. "Harry. You're not healed yet. You're going to make it worse."

Harry opened his eyes and glared slightly at Ron but stopped moving defeated, "Ginny?"

"She hasn't woke up yet. That bludger hit her head pretty hard. How do you feel?"

"Like hell." Natalie cut Ron off before he could respond, "Well I'm not supposed with the fall you had."

Hermione spoke up, Harry noticed her for the first time, and "You're lucky Harry. Damn lucky. What were you thinking diving like that?"

"I was thinking that I had to get between Ginny and the ground." 

"Well you succeeded. You also managed to nearly kill yourself by taking the fall…Your broomstick. Gone! But here…here is half of it." Hermione threw her hands up and then stooped to pick up what was left of Harry's beloved broom. "And do you know what that is on it Harry?…Your blood. Your blood from when it went through your shoulder. Not to mention your shoulder is broken. And several ribs too, from where Ginny landed." Hermione stopped her rant to breathe.

Harry only stared open jawed at the remains of his broom. But he quickly turned to her at Ginny's name. "Ginny. How is she? What's wrong with her?"

"Like we told you. She hasn't woke up yet. She has a skull fracture, several broken ribs and her elbow. She will be just fine. It's you they are worried about. You lost a lot of blood Harry. You…You almost didn't make it." Hermione's voice trailed off, softening slightly.

"But I'm okay not. I don't hurt to bad."

"You don't even know the pain potions you are on mate." Ron stepped in.

"Harry…" Kiera spoke up but Harry stopped her. "Where are the others?" Kiera answered him "All the Weasley's and the guys are with Ginny. Harry…You little…secret…gave us quite a shock. We always knew something was up but we didn't expect this."

"How did you find out?"

Natalie explained, "The spell you use to hide it. It wears off after a day or so." Harry nodded. "Plus when the mediwizard was talking." She smiled

The door opened and the medi-wizard and nurse walked in. Dr. Rivers smiled when he saw Harry awake, 'About time you decided to get up. Now you haven't been moving have you? We haven't healed your shoulder yet."

A nurse stuck her head through the door and called to the doctor to come to a different room. Rivers left, instructing the nurse to get Harry ready.

The nurse, Rhea, spoke, "Okay, you four are going to have to leave. You know the drill. Mr. Potter will need privacy."

"But Rhea!" Ron whined, "Aren't we hear enough to be certified for this?" Everyone laughed, even Rhea.

"I don't want to hear it Ron. Now Go! Go see Ginny or something. Go get something to eat. I don't care just go!" She was pushing him to the door with every word.

Once she got them out the door, she turned back to Harry. "Harry. We're going to have to get you your own suite here. You never seem to want to leave. You are always here."

Harry laughed, "I missed you too, Rhea."

"You know what to do but you're going to need help this time. You don't need to move your left arm at all. Let me set you up and we have to get your shirt off you."

Together they managed to remove his shirt without disturbing his shoulder. Then Rhea removed the bandages over the wound.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of it. His skin was a sickly color and the hole caused by the broom handle remained unhealed. He looked at Rhea questioningly.

"You lost too much blood dear. They couldn't risk healing you until they stopped the bleeding and got more blood in you."

Once Dr. Rivers came back he cast a healing charm over Harry's ribs to heal them. Next he moved to Harry's arm to heal the bones. That was a slower process but the hardest was the puncture wound. With the intricacy, the healing of the wounds took two painful hours.

Once it was done Dr. Rivers moved Harry's arm to check that it was healed properly. "Now it is still going to be tender for the next couple of weeks. You can leave in the morning. By the way great save. Both the snitch and Ginny. I was there."

"Ginny?" Harry questioned.

"Ginny is healed and fine. As soon as she wakes up she is free to go. Go on and visit her, I know you will anyway." Dr. Rivers spoke smiling. He knew Harry would find Ginny paying no mind to him.

Harry thanked Dr. Rivers and changed rather stiffly. Once her found her room and went through the door he saw Mrs. Weasley rushing him. George stepped in her way, "Mum, as much I love picking on Harry. I don't think he could stand one of your hugs. They just finished healing him. I went to check on them and Rhea told me." He explained how he knew that information to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley stopped and gingerly hugged Harry whispering, "Thank You Harry."

Harry's eyes finally landed on Ginny. Seeing that she was okay his eyes drifted to the others. Bill and Charlie weren't there. Nor were any children. The team had all went home.

Harry seated himself next to Ginny's bed and took her hand. Sometime he must have fell asleep, when he awoke the Weasleys were gone. What woke him up? Then he felt her hand squeeze his.

"Gin. How do you feel?"  
"Okay. I've been better."  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"A while. You looked tired. Are you okay?"  
"Fine…Are you?"  
"Well…I'll live…only I think I got ran over by a rampaging hippogriff."

Harry chuckled, "No just a rampaging bludger. Kalamar didn't like losing."

Ginny smiled, "We won. We really did." Harry nodded.

"Let me go get Dr. Rivers so we can go home." Harry stood up slowly. Ginny stopped him when she saw his slow well thought about movement. She knew, "You caught me didn't you? When I fell of my broom. You saved me."

"Well I didn't actually catch you. I sort of just broke you fall…I didn't pull up quick enough.'

Ginny's eyes widened. She knew the force they hit the ground should have hurt her a lot more. A nurse had come in earlier, telling her what her injuries were. "Harry? What did you do? Broke my fall how?"

He shrugged, "I got between you and the ground."

Ginny paled but Harry continued, "We're both okay. That's what matters. I'm going for Dr. Rivers."

Ginny watched as harry started for the door. He stopped and turned once he reached it. "By the way. They know." With that he was out the door.

'They know? Know what?' Ginny pondered his statement for several minutes before the blood drained from her face, "OH god they know," she moaned.

Harry returned with Dr. Rivers. Once Rivers examined Ginny he told her she was free to leave. Adding jokingly that he would see them in a few weeks and that he would try to get their rooms reserved for them. (Harry or Ginny one was injured frequently during Quidditch.)

While Harry was flooing all the Weasley's, Ginny took her chance to ask Dr. Rivers about Harry.

"What was wrong with him?"  
"Ginny, Harry won't…"  
"Thomas…Tell me. Please?"

"Ginny…huh…okay. Gin, he was worse than you were. Harry took the full force of the hit. He broke some ribs and his shoulder. But…those were the minor injuries. When you hit the ground Harry's broom snapped and one end went through his shoulder. I've healed it but it is very weak. Ginny you have to make him take it easy. He could easily re injure it. Harry himself is not very strong. He lost a lot of blood…almost too much."

"What do you mean almost too much."  
"Ginny…we almost lost him. The wound from the broom handle severed an artery. Watch him."  
Ginny nodded and the two left to find harry.

(They were in the hospital for 5 days, unconscious.)

Once Ginny and harry had made it home they grabbed the owl post from the previous 5 days and gingerly curled up in their hammock on the balcony on the back of their flat.

The two sat in silence reading their letters and the papers.

Ginny grabbed one paper and unfolded it. She sat up suddenly and groaned in pain, choking on the butterbeer she had just took a drink of. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Look at this! Damn it! Look! Shit! What are we supposed to do now?"

Harry curiously took the paper from her hands and watch Ginny bury her head in her hands.

He opened the paper, his eyes focused instantly on one headline and he paled. "Son of a Bitch," he muttered.

It read…


	8. Chapter 8

Night Time Chapter 8

Mr. and Mrs. Cannons' Captain?  
By special correspondent Padma Patil

Quidditch fans were in an uproar Saturday. Both out of joy and anger. The joy was that their beloved (And newly resurrected) Cannons won their match. Promising their spot in the running for the cup. Cries of anger were heard when Falcon's Kalamar, shot a well aimed, after game bludger in a Cannon's direction. This Cannon player? Ginny Weasley.

Weasley took the bludger to the back of the head. Captain Harry Potter to the rescue once again. As Weasley fell, Potter dove. Potter managed to play hero again when he caught Weasley and hit the ground first.

Both players were unconscious by the time the Prophet arrived. The two were taken to St. Mungos for healing. Cannon's fans will be pleased to know the two will fully recover.

On a more interesting note, Prophet correspondents arrived at Mungos to be greeted by Weasley's family and the Cannons team members. What they found was a still unconscious Potter and Weasley. While questioning several on the star's status, our Prophet members were shocked to learn a secret kept by Potter and Weasley. Or should we say Potter and Potter?

Could this be true? Could our beloved boy who lived and wonder girl is married? Our sources say yes. Our question is why? Why keep it a secret? If true what other secrets could our wonder couple be keeping?

Harry groaned and brought his good hand up to his head to massage his eyes. "Damn them. Stupid sons of…"

Ginny cut him off, "How can we fix this?"

"Well first off, I'm going to hex Padma. And then I don't know. If he hears this there won't be anything we can do to make him believe otherwise. There's nothing we can do. We'll just have to take what comes."

"Accio." Ginny spoke and parchment, ink and a quill shot to them. Ginny then began writing, "Alpha, How to deal? Read and reply." Following this simple message she scribbled a symbol then roll, then rolled the parchment up.

"Hedwig!" Harry called. Hedwig swooped up to perch on the table in front of them.

"I know you hate it Hed. But we have to do it again." Ginny explained and waved her hand over Hedwig. Hedwig's snowy white feathers began to fade, getting darker until they were black.

"Okay Hedwig we need this taken to Alpha, okay?" Harry instructed, rubbing the owl's head as Ginny attached the letter to her leg. Hedwig hooted and took off.

Once the two were again settled in the hammock, a crash came from inside the flat. "OUCH! BLOODY HELL!"

Harry hung his head, clutching his still sore shoulder as he shook with laughter. "Damn it you two! What's with leaving this shit all over the flat!"

Ginny laughed and countered, "Ron! It sounds like you just landed on our coffee table! We can't very well just leave it lying around you know!"

A disheveled Ron appeared in the doorway. "Did you fix it?" Ginny asked. He only nodded.

"Have you read today's paper? Padma should be shot! She should have kept her mouth shut…Are you going to deny it?"

"What use would it be to deny it? It won't matter now."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole reason we kept quiet…even if we deny it now, the idea that we might be will still cause the problem."

"So then are you going to announce that you are?"

Harry held his right hand over Ginny's left hand while she did the same to his. Once they dropped their hands, there were white gold rings on their left ring fingers.

"Well…now we won't have to keep it a secret." Ginny offered. Harry smiled grimly.

Ron interrupted, "Are you going to tell me why you had to keep it a secret?"

Both shook their heads. "You'll find out soon." Ron glared at his sister as she said this.

"I have to get back to Hermione. By the way I guess you two are okay?"

"We will be. Tell Mione we said hi." Ron nodded and was gone.

"When do you think they will be called…You know they will be."

Harry nodded as he magicked a blanket for them, "He will call them soon. Now I'm sure of it. But at least you can be known now."

The two settled down comfortably. Ginny spoke as she rested her head on Harry's uninjured shoulder. "Yes. Well for that little treat I'm sure we'll have hell to pay. And what do you mean 'known?' I'm just as well known as you Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked, "Yes well now you will be know for who you are. Now Lee will have the same problems announcing with us that he had in Hogwarts having you, Ron, Fred and George. Now there are two Potter's to contend with.

The two stayed where they were for several hours. Neither noticed when the sun come up, they were both asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Night Time Chapter 9

A/N: Okay I am really really really sorry it took me so long to update. I'm horrible I know. I've been super busy. But just to let you know I have grounded myself. I am not allowed to read any fics until I update both of my stories that aren't complete and write new chapters for then. Is that punishment enough?

I am going to speed up the story a bit. This chapter is sad but kind of corny so be warned. I know the last chapter was short but it was one of the secrets so I thought you'd all overlook how brief it was. On the Padma thing…all in due time, all in due time. Trust me.

One last thing before the story. Harry and Ginny got new brooms. Remember Harry's is gone from the accident? Well they both got new brooms called Silverbolts. And can you believe they are silver?

Anyway………..On to the story now!

Chapter 9

Several tense weeks passed and nothing drastic had occurred. Harry and Ginny both returned to Quidditch, top notch, and the journalists were everywhere. Harry and Ginny no longer fought their presence, only accepted it. They didn't deny nor confirm the truth behind Padma Patil's article either.

Their lives continued more or less normal. Quidditch continued. Ron and Hermione continued working, and Bill and Charlie took their families back to their homes. It seemed almost as if the article was forgotten (Not by the press though).

Harry and Ginny were training hard with the team for their upcoming match. The team was flying excellent. The chasers were perfectly in sync, the beaters were doing a wonderful job of throwing the chasers of course and the keeper was blocking nearly every shot.

Harry himself was flying high above the others. Looping, twisting and diving, pushing his new broom to new limits.

"HARRY! GINNY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

The voice sounded through the stadium. Harry roughly pulled up from a steep dive, his eyes sweeping over the ground for the owner of that familiar voice. Squinting he spotted Ron waving his arms dramatically.

Harry and Ginny quickly dropped to the spot were he stood. Holding his wand to his throat Ron muttered a spell and his booming voice returned to normal. "Come on we have to get to the Burrow now. Something has happened and Mum won't tell me until I get you. Move it! Let's go!" he spoke rapidly.

As they took off running Harry muttered 'sonorous.' "Practice is over!" and then the counter spell. Once outside the stadium where they could apperate Ron simply said, "The Burrow," and was gone.

Still clutching their brooms and in Quidditch gears, Ginny and Harry followed suit.

Once at the Burrow, Ginny and Harry deposited their brooms on the porch and entered the house. As they walked the rooms looking for someone they were dropping their Quidditch pads from their arms as they pulled them off. Their search stopped in the kitchen where they found everyone (the kids are outside playing).

"What's going on?" Ginny stuttered. She had never seen her family so reserved. Neither had Harry. He stepped up behind Ginny and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hoping to keep Ginny on her feet is the news was that bad.

"Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley cried, but couldn't go continue. Mr. Wealsey spoke up. "Ginny…" he stopped, his voice cracking, "Ginny…something's happened…Bill…Brennan…" he stopped. Ginny's head wiped around taking in the absence of her brother, niece, and nephew.

"What!" Ginny's body went ridged.

"They're gone. They were killed."

Ginny's knees buckled but Harry kept her on her feet. Ginny's brain registered one thing and she crooked out, "Zoey? What about her? Where is she?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "We don't know."

A strange sound emitted from Ginny's mouth.

Harry spoke up, "Who? Who did it?" His eyes glazed over.

"Deatheaters."

The little color left, drained from Harry and Ginny's faces.

Ginny squirmed until Harry released her. She determinedly walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and outside. Harry and the others followed.

"Ginny…Ginny." Harry called. "What are you doing?"

Ginny didn't answer; she grabbed her broom and walked off the porch.

Harry glanced at the Weasley's then grabbed his own broom to follow her.

Once on the other side of the apperation barrier Ginny raised her wand. "Ginny wait! Tell me where you are going."

Ginny spun on Harry to look at him. Tears falling freely down her face. Her eyes, bright blue, showed her anger ad pain. "They're gone Harry! Don't you understand that? Bill and Brennan are dead! I have to find her! I have to get to her before they do! I'm all she has left…I promised Bill! I promised! I have to find her!" she trailed off. She could no longer speak. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny you can't go running off."

"Harry it's because of me. ME! I have to find her. I'm going…"

"Then let me go with you."

She stared at him; "You'll come with me?"

"I just don't want you going alone. Let's go. Outside Bill's house. Do not go it without me. Understood?"

She nodded tears still welled-up in her eyes. With two pops they were gone.

They appeared together in the cover of the trees outside Bill's house. The darkmark still hovered over the house.

"Be ready Ginny…be ready."

Together they slipped through the door. The interior was destroyed. Items were thrown everywhere.

Ginny looked at Harry. "What if she isn't here?"

"I don't know…"

They stayed together and began exploring the house. "Zoey? Are you here babygirl?"

No answer.

Ginny began to run towards the stairs but Harry stopped her. "No Ginny. We need to make sure it's safe."

"Harry I don't care. You check down here and I'll take upstairs."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Ginny cut him off. "Harry no…I'm strong. I'll be fine." She held up her hand to show him the bright blue glow that came from her fingers and palm. Ginny kissed Harry and trotted up the stairs. Harry watched her.

Harry continued to search the lower lever of the house.

Ginny wasted no time in searching. She went straight to Zoey's bedroom and opened the door. She went to the bed and raised her hand, palm up. The bed levitated. She then turned her hand sideways and motioned for the bed to move right. It followed.

Below where the bed had sat was a trap door, open. Ginny held her palm out and though of Hermione's bright blue flames. The flames appeared in Ginny's waiting hand. She banished then down the opening, followed by many more, until she could plainly see no danger.

Ginny lowered herself down the opening and landed, crouched, in the center of her circle of flames. She waved her hand and the balls of flame began floating and dispersed throughout the room.

Ginny saw nothing moving and called out, "Babygirl are you here?"

She heard a faint noise come from the shadows. Ginny directed one of the flames to the corner and there sat a trunk. Ginny moved her finger up and the lid opened. There was a blanket on top of everything in the trunk. And it moved. Ginny gently pulled the blanket back to reveal the little blonde haired girl.

As the blanket was pulled back Zoey cowered and attempted to shrink back under the blanket.

"Babygirl…" Ginny whispered smiling. She reached out to touch Zoey but the child recoiled. Ginny frowned…after several minutes of coaxing Zoey with no result; Ginny went back to the trap door. Standing below it, she waved her had in Zoey's direction casting a silencing charm over her.

"Harry! Get up here!"

Moments later harry was standing in Zoey's room.

"Down here." Ginny called out.

Harry gazed down into the blue tinted room at Ginny. Ginny was grinning broadly. "I've found her. Get down here." Harry too lowered himself into the room. Ginny pointed to the corner. Harry walked over to the trunk and gently waved his fingers through the air, breaking the charm.

"Zoey?" he moved to kneel by the trunk but Zoey wouldn't answer.

"She won't let me touch her." Ginny whispered. Harry frowned...Zoey pulled away from his touch as well.

Several tense minutes past as Harry thought.

"Ginny…I think I know why…they were us." She looked at him questioningly. "who ever attacked here, they were polyjuiced. I'll bet anything they were. Why else would she be afraid of us? And remember they did that to the Zane family last year?"

"Zoey's smart…tell her something that will make be understand it is really you, Ginny."

Ginny thought. "Zoey? Are you listening to me? Remember that night at the Burrow and there was a party for Uncle Harry and I? You slept with us and Daddy didn't want you too? And Uncle Harry had a night terror? And you sat on his belly and kissed his check telling him it was okay? Then I hexed Uncle Ron and turned him purple with blue hair. Remember babygirl?"

Zoey was looking up, with tear filled eyes.

'She remembers,' Ginny thought as her heart broke.

"You remember that babygirl? Then you and me went down stairs to get you something to eat. And Gamma yelled at me for turning Ron purple. Remember how funny he looked with bright blue hair and his big ears and lips?"

Zoey launched herself at Ginny, knocking her to the floor. Zoey clung to Ginny with her head buried in the crook of Ginny's neck. Ginny held the child close, rocking her gently, and looked up at Harry mournfully. Harry just stood there, looking.

Harry finally spoke, "Munchkin? Are you okay? Did any of the bad men hurt you?" Zoey shook her head. "We need to get you back to Gamma's house. Do you want to floo?" She shook her head no again. "Fly?" She nodded.

"Okay we can fly but we need to get you some clothes packed before we go. Come to me so Aunt Ginny can get back in your room." Zoey peeked at Harry from Ginny's shoulder.

Harry sighed and thought, 'finally,' he spoke again, "Zoey listen. It's me. Remember that morning when Aunt Ginny turned Uncle Ron blue and purple? Do you remember when you woke up? You couldn't hear anything and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron were saying mean things to each other. I was there, so was Daddy, Uncle Charlie and Uncle George and Fred . And then Aunt Hermione was there too. Remember?"

That was good enough for the child. She let go of Ginny enough to grip Harry around the neck. Once she got her arm around him, she let go of Ginny and clung to Harry.

Harry held her close and nodded towards that trapdoor. "Go on up J. Pack her some clothes."

Ginny walked over to the opening and looked to Harry. He held his hand out (palm up) and motioned up. Ginny was lifted off the ground and disappeared through the door. Harry could hear her moving around, collecting items. Harry kicked the lid of the trunk shut and sat on it. He tried to pull Zoey away so he could look at her but she wouldn't allow it.

"Zoey sit back. I need to ask you a question."—she didn't move—"Please tell me munchkin. I won't let you go."

Zoey leaned away a bit but didn't relax her hold on Harry.

"Munchkin. Did bad people come here?—She nodded—"Did they hurt Daddy and Brennan?"—She nodded.—"Did they hurt you?"—She shook her head—"You hid?"—she shook her head.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"Did Daddy hide you?"—She nodded—"Okay Munchkin. What did the bad people look like? Me and Aunt Ginny?"—She nodded again.—"Did they look like Gamma and Grampa? And the others?"—She nodded.

Harry dug into his pockets with one hand and pulled out an object that resembled a muggle compact.

"I need you to think about what happened okay and don't move." She watched him. Harry held his index finger to Zoey's temple and concentrated. As he pulled his finger away, a silver wisp trailed. He released it into the compact pensive.

Harry continued to do so until he pulled all of Zoey's memories of the event. He closed the compact and pocketed it again.

"Harry? Are you ready? I've got her trunk packed."

They both looked in the direction of Ginny's voice. Smiling sadly Harry stood, "Let's go back to Gamma's munchkin."

Ginny motioned for them to rise up and the two floated out of the trap door room.

Zoey buried her head back into Harry's neck as the three exited the house, followed by Zoey's trunk.

Ginny picked up their brooms and handed Harry his. They both mounted their silver brooms. Harry spoke quietly to Zoey, "Munchkin I need you to turn around for me. It's okay I've got you."

Zoey let go and Harry turned her around in his arms, setting her on his broom. During this Ginny was attaching a portkey to Zoey's trunk to take it back to their flat. Once she activated the portkey and the trunk disappeared, she turned to Harry, "Ready?" He nodded and they kicked off with Harry holding Zoey close to him with one arm.

Harry pulled his Quidditch robes off and wrapped them around Zoey as they climbed in Altitude. They flew high, above the clouds, until darkness fell. Long into the night they arrived back at the Burrow.

Ginny left her broom and walked straight into the Burrow, leaving Harry and Zoey on the porch.

"Virginia Weasley! Where have you been? You run off and no one can find you! Anything could have happened! I've already lost one child and two grandchildren! I don't want to lose another." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice call out in a shrill tone. Harry began to turn Zoey around to face him when her head shot up, fully awake. "Shhh…It's okay." Harry soothed. Cradling the girl protectively, he adjusted the orange robes around her to assure she was well covered. Leaning his broom against the wall. He entered the Burrow and was met by many pairs of eyes. All focused on him.

Still sleepy, Zoey peeked out of the robes at her family. When they saw her, everyone rushed to hug her. Harry felt Zoey tremble against him as she tried to burrow deeper into his arms and the robes.

Harry held up a hand, his eyes signaling no.

Mrs. Weasley didn't care. "Zoey come to Gamma." She held out her hands to the little girl. Zoey turned her head away. Mrs. Weasley took her arm and pulled her slightly. "Now come on Zoey."

Zoey began to cry as she violently struggled to pull away.

"MUM! STOP!" Ginny yelled.

"Stop that Zoey. Ginny she is my granddaughter. I want to see her."

"MUM! She's scared. Can't you see that? Leave her alone!" Ginny stepped between Mrs. Weasley and Zoey (And Harry).

"Honestly Ginny. You'd think I was trying to hurt her."

Harry spoke up, "That's exactly what she thinks. She's afraid of you."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, "I am her grandmother."

Harry countered, "Yes and she just watched her grandmother kill her father!"

That silenced everyone.

"Zoey said the attack was made by people who looked like us. All of us. That is why she is so scared. Just give her time, Mrs. Weasley, give her time…prove to her that it is you."

Ginny's eyes were a bright blue. "Harry…come on…" she looked to her family. "You all know she's alive…We're leaving now. Harry come on let's go home."

Harry wrapped Zoey tighter in his Quidditch robes and followed Ginny out the door.

Before they could take off Ron cam running out the door. Ginny turned her ice blue glare on him, "Shove off Ron…" she trailed off warningly. Ron stopped and held out a cloak. "Here Harry. That's all I wanted." Harry smiled at Ron gratefully and took the cloak from him. "See ya tomorrow mate," Ron somewhat waved. Once Harry had wrapped the cloak around his body they were off.


End file.
